Delicate Dreams
by A Dead End
Summary: There are other ways a Nobody can approach regaining their heart, ways the Organization never experimented with. And what happens when something Zexion has hidden away in his memory, that almost broke him once, might come back to haunt him. Zexion x OC
1. Prologue: Nobody's Alone

**Authors Note: **Felt like adding a really short weird little prologue to set a tone before all the action begins.  
>SO IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR PROLOGUES, SKIP THIS (I won't be offended if you go straight to the next chapter, promise)<p>

* * *

><p>I know I can't take one more step towards you cause all that's waiting is regret.<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most.

I learned to live, half-alive, and now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars.  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart.<p>

You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.  
>So don't come back for me.<br>Who do you think you are?

~Christina Perri, Jar Of Hearts

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing would change, nothing would make a difference, nothing had any meaning. It was the stale lone existence of a Nobody, destined for a life where you can't even feel if you're alive or not. Mission after mission, they would collect hearts from beings that probably deserved them more than they did. Without conscience, what was remorse to one of them but a rusted tool they had long forgotten how to use.<p>

But regrets stained their memories. It was something that would never leave, or could never be corrected. Only a Somebody had a life to make right, and they'd lost all of those rights once they'd given up what made them human.

A blue-haired male stirred in his cold bed. He couldn't even remember what made him finally give up that part of him, along with everything he ever felt. All he could recall was eerie warmth that surrounded him before it all blurred. No one could live with such a gap within themselves, but fortunately this was just existing, nothing more.


	2. Rewriting Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kingdom Hearts fandom or the characters from it. However, the other characters featured, do belong to me and a friend of mine.

**A/N:** This first chapter contains content from COM which didn't come from my head, but the rest is my work.

* * *

><p>"After all your protests, you're still like us on the side of darkness:" A purple haired male figure let his slim frame rest against a bruised knee. He knew the turf they were on, the darkness had become his closest ally as a Nobody.<p>

Riku looked at him triumphantly without hesitation. "I know who I am." they were exactly the words the Cloaked Schemer had believed he'd never hear. Any who walked in darkness had their souls reside in that same empty element, there was no question about it. Clasping his palm into a tight fist, the silver haired teen glared at his oppressor. Shaken by confusion, Zexion fell backwards in an attempt to rise, hovering at the edge of the world. "When did this happen? You were always terrified of the dark before." His low voice trembled, threatening to break. If this was possible then maybe...

"Not anymore!" the boy was decisive, cutting the man in mid thought. Catching him off guard, Zexion barely had a moment to raise his hands to shield his face, as a blade made a jagged sweep through his side. Bones crushed under the pressure, the flesh was torn from his body, scattered over the playing field. There was one cry of agony, slicing through the tense atmosphere, as he mustered the fleeting strength he had and opened a dark portal to sanctuary.

Riku was left standing, alone and finally at peace. His essence returned to light and his face was painted with a boastful smirk, this was a great personal victory for him.

...

Musty air settled, as silence echoed in the lonely basement halls of Castle Oblivion. The existence of both numbers Four and Five had ended a short while ago, and now a dying Six teleported in. His state was severe, soon to be perhaps irreversible, as Zexion staggered to gain support from the wall. "What is he!" He panted for air "No one has ever worn the darkness the way he does! It's impossible!" Slamming a gloved fist into the wall, he knew it could happen, there was always a chance despite however much he had wanted to deny it. "Huh?" the hall whispered, prompting him to look to the side. Riku stood there, without the lust for vengeance in his eyes. A smug red head soon joined him, grinning at the state number Six was in. The Cloaked Schemer slammed himself hard, back against the wall in reflex. Shortly cursing at the unbearable pain that coursed through his left side. The boy glared at him with intense hatred, not too unlike the real Riku, that's when he realised and straightened himself. "Oh yes, the replica of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." In his element for a change, Zexion's mind was already busy scheming, but something wasn't adding up. "Axel?"

The man in question completely ignored him, turning his attention to the boy. "Wouldn't you like to be real?"

Replica Riku nodded slowly but decisively.

"All you need is the kind of power the real Riku doesn't have." His tone was sly and menacing, full of spiteful intention. "If you can get that, you can be a new person, not Riku, nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone, you'll be unique, your own self."

This was most disturbing, and Zexion cried out in distraught, stepping forward despite the screams of his body. "Axel! What are you saying to him?"

Sneering, the red head placed a hand on his hip." You know, here's as good a place to start as any." He waved his other had dismissively.

"You can't do this!" The blunette staggered, almost losing his balance.

Taking advantage of the vulnerable state his opponent was in, the Riku Replica crashed Zexion back up to the wall. The man gagged, trying to struggle out of the replica's hold, but he hadn't nearly enough strength left. Lifting Zexion up off the ground by his throat, the Schemer could feel the life start draining from his body. Every breath grew shorter as his left side went numb. The boy started burning up with an intense dark flame, engulfing them both.

"So sorry, Zexy" Axel huffed, not an ounce of remorse weighing on his lacking conscience. "You just found out way too much."

As number Six's vision began to blur, a dark portal opened behind the red head. A slender figure strode out, a variation of the organization cloak covering its features, it was decisive in its movements. Diverting the attention of both Axel and the replica from the almost faded Zexion, it drew out a single katana blade. The pyro made a motion to intercept, but the figure swept the unsuspecting male off his feet. Riku Replica only tightened his grip on the schemer's throat, pressing so hard that you could almost here the sound of the vocal chords about to snap. With blunt force, the figure hit the boy square in the chest, sending him flying to the ground and leaving Zexion to slump down, unmoving. The stranger pulled the blunette to her body, dragging him into the darkness. Before the other two could further react, they were gone.

"Who was that!" Axel hissed, heated and pissed off. "And better yet, what did it want with Zexion!"

"It wasn't one of the organization." The replica answered, unsure as to even what had just happened.

Swiftly turning around, the red head opened a portal of his own. "Find them, finish Zexion and bring the other to me." he stormed out.

...

Emerging from a corridor of darkness, a dim light greeted two hooded figures. They had entered a considerably smaller room, but one with a much warmer atmosphere. A few scattered sheets of graph paper lay on the floor, nothing indicating what it had been used for. "We're..." Zexion coughed "We're still in the castle!" as run down as he was, he found enough energy to be alarmed. "They'll find me." He trailed off.

"Shhh" The figured let him carefully embrace the floor, pushing the man into a vertical position. "I know it's not comfortable, but just don't move until I say it's okay. It'll take them some time before they come searching here" Taking a small rectangular object from the folds of her cloak, she placed it by him. "It's a jamming device, masking any trace on darkness in the immediate surroundings or any scent."

The blunette pressed up against her hand, but she held him down firmly "Darkness...you are then like us?" he managed to ask between wheezy breaths, unable to make out any features underneath the cloak.

"Everything you need to know will be explained later." she took a brief pause, and then reluctantly moved away from him. "Rest now, this place won't be safe forever." It came sharply like an order, and Zexion ceased fighting the urge to close his eyes, letting them slide shut and giving his body a chance to breath.

Once fully unconscious, the hooded figure knelt by him. The man's wound was still bleeding, so she grabbed her cloak and tore off part of the fabric. Pressuring his left side, she bit down on her lip when he winced. Sitting by him for the next long hours, she could only hope he would still wake up.

...

The cloaked person was scanning through several different sorts of files on a hand held data pad. They had been undisturbed for a little over two hours, and she was getting weary. Zexion's wound had stopped bleeding completely about 40 minutes prior, so the figure had been able to concentrate her fleeting energy on her research project. The man on the ground started stirring, blurry purple eyes peeked from underneath sleep written eyelids. Quietly yawning, he was disappointed to see that he wasn't soundly tucked into his own room, and that the nightmare indeed was reality.

"You should be stable enough to move, how do you feel?" he was asked coldly, obviously waiting a similar response.

"As if a bookshelf had found me to be a most sufficient mattress." He could tell that the stranger stilled a laugh. "So no harm to your sense on humour I expect."

The man shook it off. "What do you want with me?"

A quiet huff escaped the stranger's lips "What makes you say that?"

"Something had you stop them from depriving me of my existence." Zexion scowled tiredly.

"Maybe I just find you more useful alive as to opposed to the alternative." The figure moved back towards him, kneeling to help him up. She kept her face turned away enough so the man couldn't see. "And what makes you think I'll co-operate." He pulled away, pain attacking his side, the blunette decided it was a mistake to fight back.  
>"Hmh, I don't see you having another choice. Unless you would prefer I leave you here, in the hopes that your beloved superior will run to your rescue." There was no answer, so she put an arm around his waist and eased him up. Zexion permitted her assistance warily, but was forced to lean most of his weight on her as his body refused to comply. Still he was more concerned that she would not be able to support him properly, than what her intentions were. "It's alright, I'm not 'that' fragile." The figure held him firmly against her, taking his right arm over her shoulder and clutching it gently. The man felt uncomfortable under her touch, the warmth of her body against his, he couldn't remember the last time he had been held so intimately. This, by chance, was a complete stranger and... a woman. It was the first time he'd registered her voice properly, seen her features clearly, and her scent. Though feminine, it had a familiar sharp edge to it, which was almost alluring.<p>

"Hey, that's enough sniffing. We need to get you moved to I can see to your wounds." She huffed, almost as if she'd read his thoughts. A portal opened just in front of them, and Zexion was once again pulled into the unknown.


	3. Broken Boundaries

On the receiving end was a quaint lab, similarly lit to the room they had just left. There were large interactive boards coving the majority of the walls with erratic equations and text, several computers running different analysis and result programs, desks with scattered sheets of paper portraying diagrams, and a single black chair sitting in the middle of the pale workspace.

Zexion looked around upon immediate arrival, but was promptly taken into one of the smaller rooms leading away. The figure carefully lowered him onto a low king size bed, and left him alone to take in his surroundings. The room had a serene feel to it, soft lime green and white walls, with dark mahogany furniture. There was a desk with a laptop and more papers...blank this time by the looks of them. No chair visible, but opposite the bed was a large comfortable looking sofa. By his side was a bedside table, equipped with a reading lamp and an unmarked book.

It wasn't long before the woman re-entered the room with what he could tell were clean bandages, a water basin, cloth among other essentials. Setting them down by the bed, she sat next to him. "You're going to have to take that off." there was no apparent agitation in her voice, but neither was there much obvious concern. She gestured to his cloak, but Zexion looked at her unsure, and she got the hint. Standing up again, the figure unzipped her own cloak. Removing the hood to reveal midnight black hair, layered with green highlights matching the walls. The garment fell from her frame, she was wearing a creased lab coat with black skinny trousers.

An apologetic smile flashed on her pale face, but her dim green eyes remained almost emotionless. "Now if we may proceed..." she asked, pushing her sleeves up and removing her gloves as Zexion reached for his zip. Agony burned though his side, and he grappled at the sheets, curling himself in tightly. The young woman cautiously manoeuvred him to a sit, and pulled down the zip to help him out of his cloak, fingers skipping against his collarbone.

The man's skin shivered at her stroke. Underneath, he had a black shirt that was accompanied by slim matching trousers. Zexion let himself fall back onto the bed, head crashing on the pillow, as his shoes were taken off and feet placed on the bed. Silently the stranger lifted the hem of his shirt to show a deep gash that still slightly seeped fluids. The man blushed as his toned abdomen was clearly visible to his dark saviour.

"You can remove your gloves." her tone was now softer. Soaking the cloth in warm water, she pressed it against his aching skin. Zexion shuddered, and shut his eyes tight against the hurt. Dabbing the dry blood from the wound as gently as she could, the stranger took a small bottle of disinfectant.

Scrubbing away the debris from around the injury, the man sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry." the stranger sighed frowning. Once the surrounding area looked cleaner, she started removing the dead skin from the inside with small tweezers. Number Six gagged lightly biting his tongue. The woman's hand shook, but she pushed it out of her mind, he couldn't feel right...flooding the gash with it sterilized water, all the cavities were washed with a fresh sensation. Putting down her props, she moved her hands to aid Zexion up once more. The blunette quivered as he let her bring his body up, eyes still squeezed shut. Now she pulled his shirt off over his head, wrapping a bandage around his torso, fingers skimming the agitated skin causing his spine to tingle.

"I er..." she pulled away, seeing Zexion now studying her features closely. "You should rest, I'll finish up while you're asleep if that's okay." for the first time he saw the confusion in her eyes, as she turned to leave.

The blunette grabbed her arm, trembling at the pain, forgetting the fact that he was half naked. She shook her head dismissively, but he held on despite how his aches screamed. "At least tell me your name." He pleaded, feeling his body start to fall asleep again. "Xanya." The dark haired stranger whispered. His hand fell limb beside him, as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Head falling against her shoulder, she resisted the urge to push a hand through his purple locks, tangle her fingers into the thick layers. With a reluctant sigh, she finished the bandaging.

Leaning him back onto the bed, the young woman took his gloves off and pulled the covers over his chest. A fleeting smiled passed over her lips, as her solemn eyes escaped his face. She left him to lull.

...

"How is he?" A voice broke through the silence, as Xanya quietly shut the door.

"Sleeping, he should be fine. A moment later we wouldn't be having this conversation." she slumped into the chair in the middle of the room, back turned towards her friend.

"You sure took your time getting here." it was obvious the other was attempted to imply something.

"Hmh, you make it sound like a crime. He was too fragile to move straight away, the dark corridors would have killed him." now the dark haired woman span around to great a person of roughly the same age. She had almost red mid-length hair and playful blue eyes. Her attire was made up of a red tartan skirt, black above the knee socks and a black shirt. "You seem almost troubled" she remarked to the woman on the chair. "Do I look as though I cared?" Xanya grabbed an interactive pad at hand and walked off. "It would be polite to introduce yourself once he's awake again."

...

When the dark night approached into the windowless room, a certain purple haired male began to dream. His mind fell back to a day when his heart still resided in his chest, quietly beating a tender rhythm. He sat in a library, where each thought echoed off the walls, but he wasn't alone. There next to him sat a child, morphed and blurred by his mind, he couldn't recall that familiar face. She looked up at him and he knew she was grinning. There was a soft tug on his sleeve and he looked down at a worn out notebook, lips curved in a delicate smile.

...

Mentally slapping himself awake, Zexion looked up in the dim light. The soft glow of the bedside lamp just lit the room enough that he could make out a figure lying across on the couch. He'd seen it so many times that he couldn't mistake who it was.

About to close his eyes and carry on sleeping, a sharp cough jolted him. There was a slicing feeling in his side and he cried out. The door opened and Xanya knelt down next to him, holding a glass of water. The man gazed over at a now empty sofa. Had he just imagined it?

A violent episode of coughs overtook him, diverting his attention. Each breath made him cradle his knees in closer to his chest, there seemed no end to it. Blood spattered over the sheets, and he tried to sit up. The black haired woman cautiously placed her hand where his absent heart was, pushing him back down onto the bed. The blunette shuddered under her touch, skin heating in a blush. She simply closed her eyes to the awkwardness, concentrating, she could let her thoughts roam through his torso. Calming his lungs, the man now panted for air. It was over as fast as it had come on. Zexion found himself looking at the woman's face, discomfort all over his features, as she opened her eyes. A green shimmer reflected in aqua relaxed his tension.

"You have a fever, please drink that. I'll bring you new sheets." she disappeared into the night. Number Six grabbed the glass from the table with a shaky hand, swallowing the transparent liquid, the taste was bitter. Becoming drowsy. The whole scene smeared in his mind and the room was lost in a tainted mess.


	4. A Storm Is Coming

The morning came steadily, but the sun had no route of entry into the underground laboratory. A black haired individual slightly opened the door to a bedroom. There was a certain young man sleeping soundly, clean sheets pulled up just over his waist. With a cold hand she softly stroked his shoulder, and he stirred awake, peeking under dreamy eyelids. Seeing the woman, he turned his face away.

"I see you're feeling better." Xanya walked back to the door, resting her palm on the cool handle. "If you need anything...there's a storm coming" she changed subject mid-speech, disappearing out of sight.

He looked to where she had stood, bothered by her inconclusive sentence. "A nonsensical waste of words." he bluntly finished, stopping to contemplate. For all he knew these walls be all he was ever going to see, he would be a prisoner's to his rescuers. Zexion's thoughts lay pondering as his mind couldn't fathom what they would want from him, still he was sure it had to be something unforgivable like what made each of them what they were. He retraced to the nightmare of when he became the monster he now was, lonely and heartless... less than nothing, a Nobody. Whatever had driven him into that madness hid, buried under layers he had built over the years. The question was... was it to protect some precious moments that were a trigger to the end, or to protect himself from the affect they could still hold him to.

Opening his palms upwards, there was a brief flash of blinding light, and a large book rested in his hands. Instead of the rough edged 'Book of Retribution' he was usually seen using in battle, this one was softer, indicating it was for a more personal use. Opening the cover, his long fingers traced over worn out texts until he stopped at a faded picture. It was a young girl, barely older than seven or eight. Could it be the child from the dream he had had during the night.

The blunette's mind threw him harshly against a translucent wall in an empty room. Echoes breathed into his head, screaming voices drove him closer to insanity. Pictures hovered above his consciousness, winding back and forth. Zexion was flung awake and immediately pulled back into some hallucination. The man held out his hand, hoping to find something to hold onto in that whirlwind. Madness ripped him from his body. "I don't want to fade away!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut, tears almost forming in the corners. "Please..." the last word was barely audible but it quietened the hurricane. There was a faint flicker, and a small figure sat across the space from him on a painted wooden chair. Her short black dress and ebony hair contrasted all the ivory around them. Zexion himself was in black and blue, trousers and tee. Upon seeing her, there was no holding back the rain in his eyes. He fell to his knees...

The girl wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in tight. The young man turned into her embrace...There was a loud thud and he screamed out. Eyes opening sharply, he found himself on the floor, lying on his left side. Feeling his wound, it was dampening rapidly. Zexion cursed in his head. "Easy there." a gentle voice comforted him, as a hand carefully supported his head. "Let's get you back up." He gazed up to see serenity across Xanya's keen features. This time he relied his weight more readily on her, guided efficiently back onto the welcoming surface. As much as he chose to unconsciously hate her, there was a diligence he admired enough that his expression calmed into an upturned frown.

She now looked straight into his eyes with an opaque gaze. "To answer your question, I'm a telepath. I see and hear your thoughts and may interact with them." Twisting her head, she observed fragments of emotion breath across his face.

"I did not ask." He huskily forced between flashes of pain and hints of peculiar euphoria.

"Actually," She sat down next to him. "You did. Behind that...fortress of illusion, you have a lot to say. Why hide?"

Zexion turned away, he felt naked in her sight. It was like there were no barriers to put up, nothing he could shroud, like he was forced to be the empty shell he feared he was. "Is it not ludicrous to ask that which you know."

Xanya stopped to almost smile. "Perhaps, but what would you call running from yourself. It's the first instinct of a Nobody, right? We want to be normal so bad, that we deny the very thing that keeps us alive. Hatred." she opened a draw in the night stand and pulled out a clean dressing. The blunette sat up slowly, still facing away. Pealing back the blood soaked bandages, the girl sighed. "Whatever made you become darkness must have been obscene."

There was a quiet huff. "That is quite an irrational thing to say."

"Maybe you're right, but there it is anyway. Now promise me you'll be more careful in the future, and please, try not to bleed everywhere." The raven-haired woman grinned at her own comment, snaking round him the new cloth, and pressing the wound. To Zexion's surprised, there was no pain, just the pressure her hands created.

Soon sensing her presence seemed to be nothing more than a hindrance, she quietly removed herself with no further exclamation.

Desolate in the hushed room once more, the blunette dried flakes of liquid ice from his eyes. There was no memory behind them, but what Xanya had uttered into his mind left some resonance that felt almost real. How could someone he didn't know have this effect on a being incapable of feeling? A book left on the small table next to him caught his attention, before he had a chance to settle properly back into bed. Next to it he miraculously found his reading glasses, apparently salvaged from the tatters of his discarded cloak.

The title on the first page read 'Silent Hearts' and it stirred up some old thought in the back of Zexion's mind, yet this like many things lately, lay beyond recollection. He flipped through until he got to a page where there was what looked like a plain bookmark, the third chapter. Putting the piece of thin cardboard on the bed, and skimming the first few lines, he let his eyes set about halfway down. ' "That's not true!" The seven year old stubbornly shouted and shook his head violently. This woman, more like angel of death in her ash coloured suit, was cunning in all her lies. There was no chance that they were gone, not unless she had seen to it herself. Tommy pulled his tainted blue bunny close to his bursting chest, there had to be some mistake...' mid-sentence, Zexion's head groaned, starting to pulsate before he had the chance to finish. He looked away for a moment, seeing the underside of the bookmark

If only there was a chance to repeat  
>Each mistake I made, each regret<br>Never let all the moments fleet  
>Zealous thoughts I wish to forget<br>Ones heart never to be complete

The world we knew died inside as we walked out separate ways. The time we shared lives in memory longing for us to fade.

Those words provoked something in him, some long lost part. Stopping to think again back to what Xanya had briefly said, could any of it be relevant to the rhythm his absent heart beat in. After a moment of hollow remorse, he went back to the book.

...

Slumping to the ground outside the door, the black haired female buried her aching head in shaking hands. He really must have hated so much that everything there was, had been buried far beyond remembering. It wasn't his fault that he turned out this way, bitter and cold. She had destroyed the beautiful boy he once was. If only she could take all his pain and carry it as hers, just give him the second chance that he'd been robbed of. Now was too late to fix the shattered past. But she would atone.

...

"Hey, you okay?" A red head squatted next to her, attempting not to sound too up-beat.

Xanya shook her head, letting it hit the door behind her. "No, most certainly not. I'm a Nobody Xen, I don't feel anything but I still ache all over." There was a long heavy pause "I was right."

Her friend sighed and dropped fully down onto the floor. "What do you mean by that?" she could already guess what it was.

"He..." sorrow and regret formed in her eyes. "he doesn't remember, but he still resents me, I can sense it." a lonely silence fell in her empty chest.

"Look I'm sure that's not true, I mean could you consider talking to him about it?" Xenjin wouldn't hold high hopes for a favourable answer. The shorter girl stood up, biting her lip till it almost bled. "No, I'm sorry." moving away, each step carried the weight of each heavy thought. "Tell him I'll fix it all. He may return to the organization and everything will be as it was before it was damaged." she departed through a doorway.


	5. Unnatural Selection

In the master bedroom, Xenjin came across a figure lost within the raptures of a book. "You enjoying it?"

The man gazed up cautiously at an unfamiliar face. She was a wondrous sight, bubbling over with positivity, not trying to contain the grin on her lips.

"I believe so. Is it yours?" gently sitting up, Zexion's fingers began fiddling with the bookmark, before he marked his place.

"Nope, but I have read it. I'm Xenjin, sun element." perching herself next to him. The man looked at her awkwardly. "It's kinda hard to explain, but I'm sure you'll figure it out." she winked.

"May I ask you about what I am doing here, am I to be a hostage or a guest." his normal cold tone was softer, the uplifting effect of the red head was most contagious.

"Uuh, don't even consider the first one. When you're back on your feet you can return to the Organization, Xanya's gonna fix everything." she forced a smile, why couldn't they both put the past away and just sort it all out. Why must they make things far more complicate than they need be?

"You're going to let me go, just like that?"

"Yup, see Xanya can kinda manipulate memories. If I understood correctly, she'll make them forget they ever tried to kill you." The young woman grinned.

Zexion looked to her "And me? I will not remember any of this will I?"

"Eeh, I highly doubt it." She sighed, uncomfortable with his apparent distress. "But she won't touch any of your other memories. Now if you're feeling up to it I can take you on a tour of our little facility here. I think even you'd be impressed." Xenjin thought a subject change might help, and her friend had said nothing against showing him round.

Number Six couldn't help but be a bit suspicious. He hated the fact that some unknown Nobody would tamper with his mind, but he saw no alternative and under the current situation it was perfectly understandable. Still, he could escape with what he already new, manipulate them with his own illusions, yet they were willing to trust that he wouldn't. How could someone trust so openly, and especially a Cloaked Schemer like him. Xanya... she must have been able to tell that that wasn't something he would do if he didn't see any real gain in it, because he was sure that it had nothing to do with him being something like a good person. Absurd was the very thought. From what he could tell, these Nobodies must have known somewhat about the Organization and Castle Oblivion. The room he has spent moments in before their arrival here was in the castle demonstrated that, but what was really extraordinary was that they had managed to avoid all of the thirteen members. '

...They didn't need to' It occurred to him, a little memory altering and voilà, problem solved. So in actual fact, it was possible that he had come it to contact with them prior to now without being aware of it. Somehow he did feel as if there was an odd familiarity with either girl. Xenjin's simple openness and unconditional positivity was what he remembered, but then the way he almost ached around Xanya- something Nobodies weren't meant to feel - it had to be the result of some occurrence.

"Do you feel sick again?" A concerned red-head peaked under his fringe, and Zexion was caught staring into those beautiful blue eyes more confused by each passing second.

"Erh no, I'm quite alright." he removed his gazed, blurring the image from his mind.

"Okay then." Picking herself up, she offered a hand. Not to her surprise he didn't take it.

"I believe that I am incapable of standing at the present." his gaze remained dormant.

Xenjin thought for a moment, then skipped out. "I have and idea." she called behind her. Returning almost immediately, the woman wheeled in the computer chair. Zexion almost broke into a laugh, catching himself in bewilderment with how relaxed he was with her. It was a contrast to the strained atmosphere he shared with her friend. Maybe even he could learn to trust again, at least he'd give it a chance. In a week or so he'd loose all recollection of the events that transpired here, and these people would undoubtedly, not blackmail him, as they needed to remain hidden. So supposedly, if he learnt some lesson here, it would never leave him, as it wasn't an image from the past. Nodding, the Schemer moved himself onto the chair.

Xen pushed the makeshift wheelchair, forcing it over the doorstop, and almost toppling them both head over heels.

"Sorry." Came an apologetic smirk, answered by an acknowledging movement of the head. The redhead couldn't quite comprehend how Zexion had managed to relax and turn into almost a whole new person. So this was what Xanya was so desperate to see, not just an illusion of what had once been. Now Xenjin knew these two could work it out. The only question was that did they want it enough to drag out the cat onto the table. "So, while you've been trying to complete Kingdom Hearts, and chasing after heartless and Keyblade wielders, we've been experimenting with something a bit different. What would you say if I told you that a heartless and Nobody could be forced out of their bodies, and melded together to make a Whole."  
>The blunette turned on his seat to face her with an awe struck expression. "That it is potentially impossible."<p>

"See that's where you're mistaken mister. Today I can only show you around, but tomorrow we have a scheduled experiment. If Xanya's okay with it, we can give you a demonstration." The girl grinned at how cute number Six looked confused. "It takes up a lot of energy, so we can only try twice a month tops. Otherwise a burn out is..."  
>"Inevitable." Zexion finished for her, and span back on his chair.<p>

Xenjin carried on pushing him forward down a moderately narrow corridor. "Precisely." She then mad a small hand gesture to her right, only to see Xanya preparing something. "Kitchen's here, we'll make a stop once we're done."

"What are you making?" Gazing into the room, and at the girl. She was so distant in every context to him, both physically and mentally. This woman couldn't possibly be from the time when he was something. She was untouchable, where as Xenjin was radiantly warm 'No pun intended' he huffed in amusement.

The ebony haired girl's insides squirmed at the sight of the blunette's smile, but she didn't have to be psychic to read that it wasn't for her. "Couscous with lemon chicken." The only other object of interest for him could be no other than... NO! There was no way. She turned her back to them, in a feeble attempt to ignore the creeping suspicious. Would her best friend return the interest unknowingly, or worse still, with full knowledge? Xenjin had been in a relationship once, unlike her, so she would know what she could ask from him. The whole idea made her empty chest burn fiercely. 'He could do what he wished now' she tried to distance herself from all her undisclosed desires. 'I already used up our only chance' a heavy sigh escaped her pale lips.

"Sounds great, we won't be long." Xenjin moved Zexion onwards, passing another room on their left, hidden behind a closed door.

"Might I make and inquisition as to what is behind there?" turning once more to face the now familiar redhead with soft questioning features.

"That's just the library, I'm sure you can take a closer look once you've finished your book.

With vague enthusiasm, the Schemer let his thoughts return back to the young woman. "My rooms on your right. If you need anything, just come by ad ask, 'kay." the skip in her step made even Zexion's pain in his side felt lighter. "Now down here is where it starts to get interesting." a smirk grazed the red-heads mouth "This is our secondary lab, all the results are gathered here and then analysed in the room you came though upon arrival."  
>The sterile white laboratory was desolate and plain, but for some reason graphs and papers where scattered around the floor. The woman ignored them, as if they didn't exist, and it caused number Six to wonder. Test tubes, computers, liquid chemicals and released hearts were cluttered on three rows of tables and in the cupboard at the other side of the room. Moving over to another entrance at the side, hidden from anyone who came straight through the door. A part of the wall slid up to reveal a palm scanner... just as it did when he came to the compound with Xanya on when he had arrived, and then too in the analysis room. What they were doing seemed to be very well guarded, meaning it was worth quite a bit. And their work wasn't the only thing they had to protect. Their very existence would be on the chopping block if anyone in the Organization where to get word to the Superior. He was in actual fact a terribly large liability, more that he realized. The power of illusion was extremely deceptive, and in the hands of a schemer... they really did trust his lost heart immensely, pathetic Nobodies. Everyone only wished to exploit each other, how could they be so childish, yet he couldn't help but feel appreciated for the first time in a very long while. But he was not as foolish as to let their kind gestures make him grow blind to any cruel possibility that they were using him, now having a reason to tamper with his mind. Perhaps he would not give them the benefit of the doubt and fight back when they wished to erase his mind, a tempting idea.<p>

He awoke from thought when the elevator doors opened, revealing a large lab. But he was simply led through.

"Our primary laboratory, we do most of our work here."

Zexion observed small caged Heartless and Nobodies contained in capsules, apparently in some sort of suspended animation, as any sign of movement was absent.  
>Xenjin opened the next entrance, which scanned her teeth. "Now this I think you'll find pretty cool." There really was a ridiculous amount of security. He would have no doubt done likewise were this facility his own. What sight next embraced him was beyond even his own imagination. A huge hall filled with capsules varying in size, most the size of an average room. Each had a beastly creature, peacefully in slumber, undisturbed by their presence. "This would not be typically easy to describe. I am eager to overview the experimentation tomorrow."<p>

The red head giggled, the male looked like a kid who'd seen a porn magazine for the first time in his life. "It'll be in the next room, but we wont go in now. Xanya still needs to set up everything. Ehe was truly enticing when astounded by something, and she was guessing it didn't happen very often. The younger girl should have bee the one taking him around, to have a chance to relish his expression. Well tomorrow then, and she really did need to rest for it. Especially considering that she had spent almost two days straight caring for the blunette. Xenjin's stomach groaned loudly, her hand cradling it with a hint of embarrassment. "I think that's our cue to go and eat."

Zexion nodded. "I concur. I fail to recall the last time I was conscious long enough to have sufficient nourishment." His mouth twitched, almost braving a shy emotionless smile. The female agreed, rolling along the chair back towards the elevator.


	6. Gesture Of Faith

Upon their arrival to the kitchen, it was empty. Only a hooded pot and pan awaited them, sending a thrilling scent through Zexion's nostrils. This time his mid-section complained at its emptiness- he was starving.

"So tell me, was there a certain reason behind you becoming a Nobody?" Xenjin started conversation once the male was seated opposite her with his plateful.

"It is rather personal, bit I will say that I was not let with much choice." looking grimly down, he poked his food with the fork, oddly not feeling that hungry anymore. The girl smiled understandingly. "That's what the madness does, it brings out the worst in us. Excuse the rhyme, it's not in my words."

The blunette's eyes were solemn, letting go of the hardness a little. "Nobody should have to loose what he have, though it is not something I could regret."

The redhead's mind got inquisitive. "So there is something you regret..." it wasn't a question.

Puncturing a piece of chicken, number Six huffed. "Do we not all." he remained silent for the remainder of their meal.

Xenjin speculated whether the man would wish to be reunited with the memories he'd driven down, could it compel him to choose a new life.

"Xanya could help you remember what you don't." She spoke briefly, just prior to leaving him alone.

'How could she possibly know about that.' the Schemer realized. He hadn't mentioned anything...unless. Zexion's intuition provoked him to go in search or answers, it wasn't by chance that he was here with these people.

…

A purple-haired male paced down the corridor in bewilderment. Not once had he considered the approach these two women were experimenting with, and with promising result. It had always seemed to be about Kingdom Hearts and nothing else. How restrained his mind had become, this was so unlike the Somebody he used to be. He'd given no thought to regrets then, living life like he'd been reborn each day anew, and now... all he did was be bitter over each meaningless day. There was something missing in this life, not of course counting his heart, his feelings and his hope. Whatever it had been, it had always had the power to grow a passion in him, something that brought a smile to his face even after his parents' tragic death.

Leaving the kitchen behind, Zexion noticed the room to his right. It might have been a smidgen smaller that the one he was occupying, now visible that the door had crept open. 'The library' Xenjin had remarked. So he, at the time had mainly overlooked it, making only a mental note for later reference. The lights were lit, and the man peeked in further, overtaken by curiosity. He made out large bookshelves and a dark wooden chest with a laptop. Another open door inside, led further in, oozing steam into the doorway. A gushing sound that he had failed to detect came to a halt. In stepped a feminine figure with ebony hair in a ponytail and purple towel, from what was obviously the bathroom. Pulling out her hair-band, midnight strands danced around her still damp neck and shoulders, caressing the smooth skin. Zexion stood entranced, voice giving way to a quiet high squeak. He bit his hand and sped back to the kitchen. With any luck, his intrusion of privacy would go unnoticed, even if the female were a telepath.

Xanya barely heard anything, but she sensed a disturbance, and Xen could safely be ruled out for sneaking up on her. That left only one conclusion. Inching her way out in a top and shorts, there didn't seem to be a Nobody. Turning around to the kitchen, the woman found the culprit lying lifeless on the floor. "Not again." the ebony haired female sighed, squatting beside him. "Zexion...Zexion...Zeeeexioooon, Zexyy... Zeeexyyyy..." she rolled her eyes. A hand was placed on his forehead, and he began regaining consciousness. "You're impossible."

The Schemer smirked lightly, still a bit dazed, making something inside the girl twist again.

"But you'd have it no other way, I am not completely dense." He remembered someone calling him that _'impossible'_ and yet he had no idea who. Still, it made his feel warm inside.

Xanya was utterly confused by the way he was acting. "You must have hit your head pretty hard."

He looked at her awkwardly "Now do not go avoiding the subject." the blunette's demeanor had been changed in an instant, as if he'd seen life in the moment of the collapse. Some veil lifted from his aqua gaze.

"You're not yourself, come on." She familiarly put an arm around him, and it almost felt natural. The Schemer took timid comfort in her touch for the first time. Xanya could sense what the blunette found in her arms, and was almost overcome. It was something perhaps wished, but most definitely unexpected considering his usual behavior. Back in the surroundings he had become accustomed to, Zexion leant back into the bed, still a nearly open expression across his face. "May I make an unreasonable request?"

The girl looked down dumbfound, sitting nest to him. "I will comply depending on the nature of it."

"Very well. As you most likely know, I have not decided whether I will permit you to tamper with my memoirs, which may lead to unwanted conflict. To avoid this I wish to present a proposal..." He was silent for a moment, as if deciding if what he was about to ask was a favorable idea or not. "There are these images that have had me wondering about something that I fail to recall. If it is not too much asked, I would consider it a gesture of good faith."

"I'm not sure that it'd be sensible," the woman paused "Have you considered that there might be a good reason why they choose to stay hidden." Number Six nodded. "I do, but as I said. This would be a gesture of good faith, meaning I will go along with the altering of my memories. So if you would." he gazed at her with manipulative puppy dog eyes. The woman felt cornered, but she wanted to tell him, she wanted him to know no matter the outcome. "Well don't say I didn't warn you. It might not be what you want to see." Xanya's tone was almost stern. She moved in front of him, placing one hand's fingertips on the side of his face, and the other palm where his heart should beat. The male shuddered. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Zexion merely nodded. "I believe it is of importance." 'And you are the only one that can provide this information for me' he added in thought.

Hesitantly, the young woman closed her eyes, drifting between consciousnesses and dreaming.


	7. Thanks For The Memories

_A young boy with hair a purple-blue tone sat alone in a large library, hugging a worn out old book. 'Silent Hearts' read the title. But today, he didn't feel like reading, which most definitely was a serious cause for concern. In actual fact, there was nothing he felt like doing. Flipping to the back of the book, there was a single sentence etched in pencil, as abandoned as he. 'All love is unrequited.' the last word was one that would prove difficult for any ordinary boy his age, but he was far from average. Still, today was everything but a good day. _

_The door at the other end of the room crept open, and a dark haired girl a year or two younger, bounded in. "Ansem told daddy. I'm so sorry." There were no words, none were needed. Enveloped in a caring grip, the blunette let the tears fall._

_They stayed like this for a short eternity, till wails dried into short sniffs. "Do you want me to read today?" the girl silently asked and got a quiet nod._

"_There was a short pause, and Tommy knew something wasn't right. He'd been sitting opposite Mr. Bunny, having tea for the past half hour. Even when they were late, his parent would've been home by now. He huffed in annoyance, twirling the silver spoon round him fingers in the cup. Finally deciding to get up, he ran over to the window, still there was no sign of their car. Slumping down, he looked over at his blue plushie friend "Do you know what's taking mummy and daddy so long?"_

_Mr. Bunny gave no indication of a reply, just sat there, lifeless like any other stuffed toy. Even the boy's only friend couldn't tell him it'd be alright. The butler walked in with the tea tray, carrying some butter cream biscuits. The little boy scurried over to him, holding onto him tightly. "There there, your parents will be home any moment now." He carefully squeezed the child back."_

_The girl felt lazy eyes on her, she gazed up to see her blunette watching her intently. "What is it?" she whispered. Instead of answering her directly, the boy took her hand, and spoke straight to her mind without a sound. "Promise me you won't leave me like mum and dad." Turning away, he was about to relinquish his hold on her. The girl clasped tight. "I promise." she gave him a submissive smile for reassurance, then carried on reading, not exchanging any further mental conversation. _

_A week went by, a month and all the girl did was read and the boy mutely listened. He would cry and she would be there to comfort him. After many months, the blunette gazed over at her again. "Thank you." His shy smile brought a flutter to the younger one's chest. She squeezed him so tight he could barely breath. "Naya..." he huffed, only hugging her closer until both burst out laughing. A moment past, setting in quietly. "Now that you're talking again, I want to take you out." The girl going by the name Naya tugged him to the door, leading away from the library, running as fast as their little legs would carry them. As the children past Ansem, the man's heart warmed to see his adopted son with joy in his soul. His colleague 's daughter had really had and influence on his heart._

_The boy's eyes drifted across his beloved friend. Her kindness seemed so unconditional, never wanting or taking. After everything that had happened all he could care about now, was to keep Naya smiling, and his life would be alright._

…

Zexion breathed in forcefully, gasping before he was pulled back in. It was as silent as drowning, no screams, no cries, no echoes.

…

_Soft shivers sent a little blunette of a boy into shock. He hadn't slept well, even after he'd started to talk again. The shrilling howls made his heart break. In the night there seemed to be no escape, as his mind re-enacted all possible scenarios of his parents' deaths. Tonight was no exception as the child quivered in the sheets, sweat staining his nightgown. The images wouldn't go away, the faces never left him alone. Scampering out of bed, he ran into the hallway. But it wasn't home... there were no memories to comfort him here, just the painted walls of the castle._

_Then there in front of him, in his moment of utter hysteria stood Naya. "Ienzo." she whispered, running to sweep the boy into a fragile embrace. Leading him to the familiarity of the library, there they both cuddled into the sofa. The girl, in her little black lace dress, put a frail small hand on the boys racing chest and closed her pale green eyes. An instant passed, and Ienzo fell into a sweet dream, free of nightmares and pain. Naya brushed his tearful cheeks, kissing them lightly to ease their tainted hue. Standing up next to him, she tucked him in and tip toed out. She'd heard his voice cry out at the top of his mind and lungs, all she had to do was answer his desperate plea. Nothing in this life would keep them apart._

…

The man looked at Xanya doubting what he saw. It couldn't be the truth, could it? Before he had a chance to contemplate the possibilities, his mind blurred over again.

…

_The lab was empty, it had been this way for the whole day, as a lonely stranger gazed out the dirty window. Rain pelted it hard, as if each droplet was a dagger tearing his heart more and more open. It had been seven and a half months since Ansem had told him about Naya's father's death, and that meant seven and a half months since he had seen his dearest friend. Ever since that neglected night in December... she'd turned back around to him as the snow settled in her green-pigmented hair, and her silhouette danced on the pure ground. That smile, those eyes, the beating of her heart, nothing was harder to forget. He was only fooling himself, she'd never be his...he missed her with all he was, and not once had he told her how he felt deep down. He'd hidden in beyond the reach of her mind. But how could she do this to him, didn't she know how important she was, how important she would always be. Tears caressed Ienzo's face, hardly displaying how he was breaking inside._

_Even walked in, knowing full well the fragile state the boy was in and taking joy in his misery. He remained silent, just leaving an envelope with a single word engraved on it._

_ 'Ienzo'_

_The blunette slumped over to the table, a breath of hope in his eyes._

_ Dear Ienzo,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't had a chance to come over in person, and for any worry that I might have put you through. It was all but my intention.  
>What I need you to know is that we will Never meet again. So please, hold no hope in your heart, I'm not coming back.<br>__A lot of things have changed since I left, a lot of things have changed and I thought you had the right to know of my decision.  
><em>Thank you for the memories.<em>_

_It's heartless of me to do this to you, nobody deserves it..._

_Naya  
><em>

_A cut out shape dropped from inside the envelope. _

_It was a paper heart with a thorn X painted over it._


	8. Point Of No Return

Zexion lay on the bed, all movement crippled by the sudden overwhelming of lost memories. Every reminiscent feeling threatened to suffocate him. There was no way to describe what he'd just seen. No wonder he had kept it so deeply buried that he himself wasn't even able to recall it. She'd known hadn't she, her reluctance to show him was no longer a mystery.

Xanya looked at him with rain in her eyes, she was shaking. Not the state a Nobody should be seen in, but her existence morphed in his eyes into something a 'whole' person would hate with all their heart. It explained why he was rescued, shown hospitality... all she probably wanted was to use him again, have him be a pawn in her malevolent schemes. Maybe she was the one that needed to be put in her place, be humiliated as he had been. Once he glanced the young woman's way, she was gone.

…

The door shut soundlessly behind a dark haired woman. Her heartbeat should have been racing if she'd had one. The terrible visions in his head when he found out the truth, every hurting moment of his previous life... It was torture to her soul, choking and burning. Xanya crawled up in the corner of the room, all she wanted now was to be far away from _him_. Her mind kept telling her she was to blame, and now she had no heart to tell her otherwise.

An exhausted blunette staggered in, the memory of rage and complete confusion burning in him. Resting a shaking hand on the door handle, he now knew what each image in his mind meant and they weren't about to leave. "You fucking arrogant whore. You knew all along and never thought to use that overly crude mouth of yours for something useful for a change."

"Please Zexion, it's not as simple as that." Xanya huddled in tighter, starring water eyed at the floor. This wasn't meant to happen.

The Schemer scoffed. "Are you under the pretense that you will earn my sympathy with tears. We are Nobodies, there exist no such things as feelings for us!"

With make-up running across her flushed cheeks, she looked up at the man who was facing away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
>"Then spare me this pointless charade." He couldn't even bring himself to look at her. She wasn't the same girl he would do anything, for just to make her smile. "How could you just leave like that? I understand that your father died, newsflash, I have experienced it myself... but you gave no explanation. No goodbye, nothing. All I got was a wasted piece of washed up paper." Number Six paced restlessly around the library, how could these memories grasp him in their hold. Maybe Xanya was right, maybe he wasn't supposed to remember, maybe it was just a miserable mistake.<p>

"I tried, I swear I did everything I could think of. You have to believe me..." she reached her hand towards him, drying her face with the other. The Schemer looked down at the familiar girl, just an empty shell like him. It was just what he didn't want to be seeing, a Nobody, empty and hollow. Zexion lowered his tone of voice. "Dare you touch me! After all those times you bewitched me, put me under an... an illusion, fooling me into believing that everything was to turn out alright."

"You're one to talk, what I did was only to help you. That's one thing that I will never apologize for." Xanya stood up straight and firm. "I know what you're thinking, and no I'm not probing your mind, you're literally screaming it at me. I have no right to your new life, I was just trying to..."

"Fix everything? You're such a damn hypocrite. Did you even consider you might have been the one thing I held proper sentimental value over? And now you might as well presume I will forgive you, and allow you back into my life, is that it?"

"No! I never said I deserved your forgiveness, but is it wrong hoping for it." Oh how she wished to feel. Why did it have to be this way, after everything they had been through together?

"So this is some mundane game to you. I cared..." he couldn't bring himself to say it, I seemed as if it bore no meaning after all these years. Burying bloodshot eyes in his hands, "I felt affection towards you. I... I lo..." Zexion scoffed irritated. He'd never had use for that word before, it was so foreign to his rigid tongue. "I was devoted to you." number six sighed, giving up and punching the wall. He could harbour no feelings, no remorse, no fondness, nothing. Such a hollow sensation. The memories plagued him, but how, he was a Nobody body and soul.

Xanya almost gasped hearing the last sentence, closing her eyes tight. The guilt she couldn't bare as her own tore at what was left of her conscience, which meant nothing in reality. "I can... I can make it go away forever." She sniffed, attempting to control her breathing.

Zexion soothed his fist. "Make it disappear as if it were worth nothing. Do I mean that little to you, tell me…"

"No! " The ebony haired woman looked at him, not knowing what to try and convey with her expression. "You, were my world, but I had no choice. " with shaky hands, she brushed hair from her face.

"No choice! How stupid do you take me for, everybody has a choice. When you stopped coming over with no justification, I no longer had a reason to go on. Xehanort insulted my integrity, and convinced me that the only way over you was to lose my heart."

The girl felt her breathing closing around her neck like a noose. They had been small children who grew up together, they didn't know the meaning behind love. But she had claimed unconditional love for him, and there couldn't have been a chance that he'd felt the same. It had been the affection of best friends, maybe even like siblings, and that in itself was deep. "I came so many times, but I could never get to you. "

"Lies! " Zexion summoned a similar long blade that the girl had used. " If you had truly wanted to, you would have. "

The woman shook her head violently, in despair of the creature she had driven the male into becoming. "Xehanort, he... he would always be there, he'd... stop me. Please... " Xanya knelt by number six's feet, head bowed in submission. "I'm sorry, I'll do anything ."

Grabbing the figure by her hair, darkness was burning mercilessly in the schemer's eyes. "Shut up!" there was no movement trying to stop him, as the girl shivered in his grip. She was thrown harshly onto the bed, where her body lay silently. Nobodies weren't meant to feel fear, but she wanted to be petrified. Zexion approached her, gaze as dark as nothingness. Placing his weapon beside her, he pinned the female's hands above her head, and the blunette breathed heavily onto her lips. Remembrance of all he had felt for her brought hatred and lust to the front of his mind. He wanted to take away everything she had left, her life, her work, her hope, her pride, her innocence, and her future. Rightfully, it was his. Hovering over her, he felt the reminiscence of disgust, and pushed her back to the floor away from him. The weapon was gone, and soon so was he. Running to his room, he lost himself in an illusion.

Xanya was left lonely, feeling as if she deserved all he would have done. It was foolish to ever consider that he could look at her the same again, after all that had happened. Tears flowed endlessly, and for a brief second she thought she felt her heart shatter into a million tiny shards. She had no right to be a part of his new life. The whole purpose of it was to leave her behind. He'd have everything he wished, and she'd make his hurt end, it was the least she could so. Curling up, she drowned in all of the guilt she hungered to feel. ' I'll make you forget for real, but is it too selfish to ask you to promise me…

Promise me that somewhere deep in the reaches of your dark empty heart, that you'll keep a place hidden just for me.'

…

She stood outside his door for the next two hours until she braved entering. As she thought, he had fallen asleep. Xanya knew what was left to do.  
>It would be swift and painless.<br>Running her hand through his hair, it would be the last time like this. Finally, her right hand rested on his eyes, her left on his chest. Her eyes shut, as she started to peel open his thoughts, his memories and every wish he carried within them. Rushing through his mind, the dark haired female almost stopped to browse one last time, but then reminded herself that she no longer had the right to his personal appeal. Reaching out for each strand of memory that she had left an imprint on, she pulled, attempting to dislodge them. But they fought hard, holding on ever tighter to stay alive in him. They grabbed at Zexion's empty heart cavity, trying to take the fragments of feelings that he remembered with them. The woman felt the blunette start to shake under her hands. "Stay with me!" her mind called out for him.

Now Zexion reached out, grabbing her arms. Warmth violently flowed from his body to hers. He could see the resonance of her feelings, drawing then to him, savouring them for the last time. Moments past, and there was a magnificent blur of recollection, which neither could comprehend. The dark haired woman found herself confused with the fact that his subconscious had this strong of an essence on its own. Xenjin walked in, alarmed by illusions circling the room, projected through an inconclusive melding of the two nobodies' powers.

Then in a flare of darkness all the memories tied to Xanya left the Schemer and entered her mind. He jumped up to a sit and stared at her blankly, snaking a hand behind her head and pulling her inches away from his lips. The woman let out a gasp, frozen in shock. Leaving a lingering peck on her cheek, he went back to sleep. There was just a soft smirk painting his mouth. He'd be all right.

The red head shook her seated friend, dropping her back to reality. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts did you do?" her voice was a mixture of alarm and disappointment. Xanya fell to the floor. Upon seeing the sleeping man she backed away into a corner of the room, pulling her legs in close. "Its-its all g-gone now." She quivered, as the burden of everything Zexion had carried with him weighed now on her. "What!" Xenjin almost yelled, "Are you …"

"Shut up! Now is not the time to discuss it. We have to move our plan to the next phase earlier than I thought." she sighed heavily. "I have to go to the Organization and make sure he can return without having to worry about someone killing him. You make sure you're ready for your part. Enough has already gone wrong, so we can't afford any more setbacks." Xanya stood up, visibly quivering. The redhead watched her friend shuffle to the door. "Don't worry." the younger girl managed a faint smirk. "He won't wake up till I wake him myself. I'll be back soon


	9. The Price Of Existence

On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright.  
>And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.<br>Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes.  
>But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind.<p>

So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave.<br>Until the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories.

~Rihanna, Love The Way You Lie [solo]

* * *

><p>Once outside the lab complex, in a clearing in the forest, Xanya collapsed to her knees. She buried her head in two lonely hands, what really had happened? Salt water fell down her flushed face, as the wind coldly blew her hair around, whispering everything she didn 't want to hear.<p>

From here on out, she'd have to concentrate on the plan, and the only way she could do that was to turn Zexion from being a hindrance into something useful.

It was Xenjin's turn to make a move. Hopefully she'd manage to do something more constructive than her friend. All Xanya had done was complicate things from what they already were. Now she'd have to pay a visit to the one person she hated, just to fix the mess she'd made. And it would cost… a lot.

…

The walls of castle Oblivion felt like a lie in their pure white innocence. They deprived so many of their existences, so many hearts were lost so the Organization could make up for their own shortcomings.

The council chamber was empty when a hooded figure walked in. "Xemnas. " the figure called to the highest seat. A dark mass teleported in. Removing his hood, it unveiled a smirking silver haired man. "I never thought to see you again. Number Zero. "

The visiting character followed his example and removed her hood. "I 'd prefer you called me Xanya. I 'm here to ask you for something for what you did to me. "

A laugh escaped the man 's curled lips. "I owe to nothing Zero, what makes you think I 'll listen. You weren 't even meant to survive. "

"Then why did you let me go? "

"The other test subject's dying wish was that we let you go when we were done with you- if you made it through the procedure. " Xemnas leapt down from his throne, cloak flailing in the air and walked towards the girl "How long did you hold out before you finally succumb to the inevitable? "

The dark haired woman now designated zero, turned away unable to retain eye contact. She felt weak in front of him. "Four years. "

"Up until he gave it up. " It wasn 't a question. "He was eager to let it go, not even stopping to consider the ramifications. That boy wanted to destroy the one thing you had a hold on- his heart."

Though the woman knew everything the Superior was telling her, it tore at her inside, it was like he was confirming each thought of hers. But the silver haired man hadn 't finished "He loathed you, but not to worry, we were there to comfort him. "

"I know. " Xanya spat "I know what happened, all the sick ways you used him when he was most vulnerable. " She was letting him get the upper hand.

Xemnas widened his smirk. "You were the one who used him and then simply threw him aside. What raises my interest is the question of whether you have disregarded my warning? "

"By now you must be aware of Axel 's attempt on his existence by Saïx 's order. As I am sure you cannot tolerate the beginnings of a coup, I will make sure they don't remember trying it in the first place for you. " She paused, making sure the Superior would make no objection to her bold claim. If he declined it would be a problem for number Six's safety. Fortunately he didn 't so much as blink, seeming far more interested in what she was about to say. "I have told Zexion nothing, but was disappointed to find out that his loyalties lie unwaveringly with the Organization. All I want is for him to be able to return without the fear of being destroyed. He has no idea who I even am, I assure you. I have upheld my end as you have yours. "

The male huffed in amusement, she was playing straight into his hand. "Indeed I have. So you wish me to secure his existence as a part of Organization XIII, then you already know what I will desire in return. "

"The memory synchronizer. " Xanya bit the inside of her mouth. It was the most important part of her research and her greatest achievement thus far.

"Yes. An organic device capable of inducing feelings for short periods of time. It slows down the fading of memories into just husks of our pasts and synchronizes them with induced hormones. Another step closer to becoming whole, we never believed it would work. "

The girl frowned. "How did you know? "

"You didn 't think you would not monitor you when we let you go. What do you take me for? " Xemnas snarled.

"In frequent use, the side effects _are_ taxing."

"And yet it is the price for the Cloaked Schemer's existence. Tell me Zero, how much have you already given up for him, for I will make sure that he _never_ finds out. What is it like knowing that he will never reciprocate your fleeting feelings? "

The girl refused to take the bait, she 'd just be giving Xemnas a reason to attack her and that always ended the same way. Xanya was no match for him, his powers cancelled out her own and he was physically stronger. Too many times he had mutilated her almost beyond recognition, too many times she had gone back for seconds. "We all deserve a proper chance at existing, I only want to grant him added time. " He voice was calm and emotionless, the feelings inside of her was departing as the effects of the memory synchronizer began wearing off.

"Very well, I will leave a Sorcerer here to receive the device. If you set foot in this castle after that, I _will_ finish you like the failed experiment that you are. Right after I extinguish what is left of his existence. Get out of my site, Keyblade wielder. "  
>Xanya flinched at the last word. It marked everything she had failed at, and everything Xemnas had deprived her of.<p>

He wasn't wrong, she'd given up a lot for Ienzo and now Zexion. But it was all worth it, right?

She had promised herself she's try to make up for her own cowardice.


	10. Décor Mania

Aqua eyes blinked open to black blurriness. His room, like many of those in the Organization, had had it's interior decorated. The only exceptions to this seemed to be the Superior himself and Vexen, no surprises there. Even Lexaeus had gotten really into it after Marluxia and Larxene forcefully dragged him to the store in Radiant Garden, and it wasn't an easy job. It had required something along the lines of Zexion's muffins dosed with some eerie sleeping medicine. Thinking back to it, the Silent Hero had taken the whole episode very well. There hadn't been a single broken or fractured limb as a result of the incident. But what seemed to elude number Six this morning was the reason why he'd wanted his room painted dark. Who would want their whole bedroom such a depressing hue? Well, this day was as good as any for change. In actual fact, today felt perfect for it. A quick trip to Radiant Garden should suffice.

…

The interior-decorating store was almost as dead inside as the Nobody visiting that day. Zexion stopped at the curtain section first, he'd match the wall to that, then the rug and bed sheets. The more he thought about his room, the more it felt like it needed a new look.

Feeling through the different fabrics, his nose picked up a new scent. It wasn't like Axel's burnt charcoal and pheromones smell, it was much softer. The scent was like a newly lit fire on a fresh spring morning after the rain. "I love those light grey see-through-fabricy drapes, I think they go with your eyes. " Zexion turned to see a red-haired woman in a simple black short dress bare-foot. "Not that I actually saw the colour of your eyes till now."

"The fabric is called chiffon if you were wondering." He said politely, ignoring the female's pick up line.

She smirked. "Don't worry, I wasn't, but I can help you pick out stuff if you need. I'm really not half bad, just don't ask anyone, 'kay?"

This bizarre person was certainly a breath of fresh air compared to, well everything. And today it was more than welcome. "Whom might I be conversing with?"

"The name's Jinne, well up until I lost my heart. You know it's been a really weird day." She looked at the man with a serious expression, and then whispered. "I think the sun's been stalking me."

"Stalking?" Zexion repeated dumbfound.

The woman laughed. "Okay, so bad choice of words. I actually feel like it's doing what I want it to unlike before. Then again, it might just be my imagination."

"You have became a Nobody, like me, a creature without a heart. It is most likely your power, which is like compensation from what you have lost."

"Aah, so we're called Nobodies, cool. And powers, now that's awesome. What's yours then mister?" she dared standing next to him, comparing their heights. Even though he'd looked short from further away, he was a good couple of inches taller than she.

This woman was someone Zexion wouldn't mind keeping around, given the choice. It was difficult to believe she was a Nobody with such a carefree and vibrant attitude. But then again, there was Demyx. "It's Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, number Six of Organization XIII. I am the master of illusions. You yourself will also be needing an anagrammed name and title if the Superior decides to accept you."

Now he'd sparked her interest. "Hmm, I think that could work, I've see always had a thing for anagrams. Not really but I think it's an interesting idea. So is this Organization XIII some kind of gang or something?"  
>The blunette shook his head. "No, we are as our name suggests, an organization. A group of unique individuals with special powers, all of whom retained their human appearance after becoming Nobodies. We are unified by a shared cause. Kingdom Hearts – the way to retain what we are missing."<p>

"Curious curious. I'll give it some serious thought while we deal with something more important. Your room." Jinne let her eyes roam across the large hall, her feet leading her on her search. This was the chance to show her skills- at interior decorating, more like picking out nice things that this Zexion character would like. That's when she saw it. It was perfect beyond comprehension, and his opinion just couldn't differ from hers on this, that she was sure of. "Aww, look at that, it's so cute."  
>Number Six looked at the red-head with an awkward expression as she skipped through a quarter of the store to the bed sheet section. He wasn't so keen on the tone of her voice, as it implied the item she was going to suggest would be completely inappropriate for a guy's bedroom.<p>

Upon seeing what Jinne had raised the commotion about, he couldn't say he'd been wrong. However, it was cute and he had to admit that he actually liked it. It was a set of dark blue bed sheets with an umbreon looking up at the midnight sky, as an espeon toyed playfully with its tail. "I like it." The blunette almost smiled.

Hooking her arm around his, the woman grabbed a bundled set, and dragged him over to the nearest vacant basket. "I had a feeling you might. Now lets go get those curtains and finish the rest of your room." Zexion obediently complied, as he almost found himself enjoying the rambunctious ride the red-head was taking him on. Besides, they were doing something useful- an excellent combination of pleasure and work.

After jumping on beds, running down empty shop aisles and going through many paint options, Jinne and Zexion managed to settled on what they wanted. The blunette had even created an illusion of his room, and what it would look like after each modification to advance their planning. "Once you get a room, we can come here again and plan what you wish done to it."

Jinne grinned, "I'd like that a lot."

Together they departed the store, and then Zexion turned to his new acquaintance. "Have you decided to join us?"

The red head gave a nod "Not like I have anything better to do." And he pulled her into a portal.


	11. Signs Of Failure

The white magnificence of The Castle That Never Was in its entire splendor welcomed Zexion and his new acquaintance. The red haired young woman gazed around in awe. The place was far more than she'd expected, definitely not some shabby back alley apartment that she'd envisioned.

But the fact that the people here wanted to decorate this place… it was understandable she supposed. Even though the castle was magnificent, there was a sterile plainness that might become tedious over the years.

So this, all in all was the headquarters of the alleged Organization XIII, not bad at all.

"Follow me."

Jinne trailed the dark stranger down the maze of corridors, till she was sure she wouldn't be able to memorize her way out. For her, the days of wandering alone aimlessly would be over, there were now others of her own kind. How could she thank this kind pers... Nobody for finding her and offering her this opportunity. He most likely was benefiting his own agenda with her, but right now, it didn't matter.

"What is your weapon of use?" Zexion didn't turn to look at her as he asked.

"Umm" Jinne didn't remember having used a weapon before "I don't know."

The blunette halted his step, looking at the young woman awkwardly. If she'd just recently become a Nobody, then she wouldn't have necessarily had to fight anything. "My mistake, I made an assumption. Hold out your hands."

"What?" Now the red-head was completely confused. What in the name of Kingdom Hearts did this man want with her hand? What was he gonna do, propose?

When she didn't respond to his request, the Schemer took the liberty of moving the female's arms into and outstretched position in front of her. "Here. Now close your eyes and concentrate on summoning what your heart left behind for you."

Jinne hesitated for a moment, not understanding what all of this was about, then hid her hazel orbs under heavy eyelids. A ray of sunlight shone on her from the roof of the castle corridor, raining down to engulf her entire being.

Zexion jumped back, startled. He'd seen just about every other member of the Organization receive their weapons, but the event was something that continued to mesmerize him still. Everyone episode had corresponded with their element beautifully, and it was the most exciting ritual of a Nobodies existence, naming coming in a close second.

But Zexion's had been different. After a hazy light show, he was left holding nothing, nothing at all. His up raised hands had been empty. The Cloaked Schemer had no weapon. It still remained a mystery why, to date, as he was the only one that had happened to. For a long time since then, he was afraid of having to battle, when he didn't even know unarmed combat. He'd felt like the greatest disappointment to the Organization. All the lesser Nobodies would attack him, and he was unable to defend himself. When the others of the original six commanded their own minions in the lesser ranks, he was frightened of even leaving the castle. What use was a dysfunctional Nobody. Zexion retreated to the library, and for weeks at a time, wouldn't come out. At first, the others didn't notice, as they were getting accustomed to their new selves. When eventually they did come around, they came to realize that the Schemer talked with them less and less. Eventually, there was no communication between the five and number Six.

Then their ranks began to grow, when they were joined by Seven, Eight and Nine. Seven and Eight spent a lot of time together to begin with, but that soon changed. The Superior grew an odd bond with Seven, shaping him into a cynical and obedient creature. His original intention most likely had been to bridge to gap between the new and old members, but it just turned into favoritism. Eight became bitter and lonely after loosing his childhood friend to the servitude of the head of the Organization. Things between him and Seven never found a way of mending, and Seven put himself far above his old friend, often talking down to him.

Nine was the odd one out, energetic, positive and musical. When Zexion saw his weapon, he almost felt relief, the Melodious Nocturne as he had been designated, held a sitar. It wasn't really a weapon. But the enthusiastic Nobody didn't care, he strummed that thing until Five threatened to kill him. It shut the sitarist for almost two week, until it began again. After that, they all gave up, and told him to just soundproof his room as well as possible. It kept at least some of the music out… until he stared singing.

The Schemer had shut himself in the library for eleven weeks this time, and many speculated that he probably wouldn't come out. Eight cracked jokes about finding only the body in there. It was the second time this had happened since the three new members had arrived, and Nine found himself thinking about the man in the library. After week twelve, he braved knocking on the door, and taking a peak in. All the lights were out save a small reading lamp on a low coffee table. Beside it lay a figure on the floor, curled up in his cloak. "Number Six?" Nine called out, getting no reply. He hit the light switch, and the whole room exploded with light. Books and papers where scattered all over the large room, and now Nine saw that the Schemer was holding something.

Zexion slowly stirred, opening his eyes lazily, a mistake. A scream left his lungs at maximum velocity. "Number nine, what the heck!"

"I'm sorry mister Zexion, I just thought.."

"Well don't. You're obviously incapable of doing any real thinking so just give up Demyx." The blunette snapped. He looked at the large book he was clutching tight, then the boy at the door. "You're still here."

Demyx didn't seem bothered by the insults the Schemer was throwing at him. "Umm, so what have you got there?"

"None of your business." Zexion growled. "You should know better than to harass senior members."

"B-but you've been in here for four months." reasoning with Six was always a challenge, as he was exceptional at winning an argument.

The Schemer huffed. "I wasn't aware you knew how to count, gold star for the intellect." he turned over on his side and went to studying the book."

"Is that what you've been working on?" The Nocturne asked curiously.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Why couldn't this imbecile just go away like he asked and let him sulk?

Demyx just didn't get a hint, he strode over to the lying man and sat on the couch next to him, bouncing slightly. "You know, you'd be a lot more comfortable here mister Zexy."

Zexy! "What did you just call me!" the man in question sat right up and looked at Nine with a murderous expression.

"Mister Zexion?" Demyx looked at him innocently.

"No, the other one."

The blonde hesitated "Zexy?"

Standing up, the Schemer opened his large book. "If you promise never to utter that ridiculous nickname ever again, I'll tell you what this is." if anyone else heard it, it would stick, and he could never live down being called that. Demxy nodded. "This is my weapon."

"A dictionary? I thought you didn't have a weapon. Kinda dull isn't it?" wrinkling his nose, the Nocturne studied the object eagerly.

Zexion sighed. "It's a Lexicon, but it holds a lot more than that inside it. I've spent all this time trying to put power into it, but I'm not sure if it is ready yet."

"Well then you just have to try it out. I'll fight you." Announcing it like he was asking the Schemer to play catch, Demyx jumped up and assumed a ninja-like stance.

The blunette couldn't disagree that it was a bad idea. He'd spent so long on this, that it was probably finally time to give it a proper test run. Once on his feet, it took him a moment to find his balance. Channeling his powers through the lexicon, it did something that was unexpected, it drew Demyx into its pages. Zexion looked at his 'weapon' dumbstruck, he'd actually succeeded.

Him and the Melodious Nocturne began an awkward friendship together, which was beneficial for both, But Demyx was getting the best end of that bargain. Hope and positively were exchanged for knowledge and help with reports. Though over time, when the Schemer felt less need for his friend, they never drifted too far apart

Now years later, Zexion looked at Jinne, a young woman that gave off warmth to those around her. In her right, outstretched hand, she was holding a silver and black decorated blade, and in her left a white and red one. In a peculiar way, they resembled the design of a keyblade, but were clearly swords. "Opposite blades." The red-head muttered and studied her new weapons intensely, they were beautiful. With another flash, the room dimmed and the weapons where gone. Jinne smiled and looked to Zexion, who wanted to feel the same joy as she, but couldn't help but think of jealousy as well.

"Now we will meet the Superior."

...

Behind large white double doors awaited a tall toned man, with long silver hair. Zexion silently stood close to Jinne as they waited for Xemnas to acknowledge them. The Superior turned to face the red haired woman, inspecting her up and down, till she felt incredible uncomfortable. This wasn't a farmers market. "Another female member, interesting."

"You are concerned about something." Zexion stated calmly.

Xemnas looked at the Schemer with obvious revulsion for the creature. "Get her robed and assigned a room. There might be issues with Larxene, but if she lasts the month, she can stay."

Jinne took a step forward, breaking her away from the safety of Zexion's shadow. "I'd like to thank you for this."

"Did I address you, Numberless?" The Superior scowled at the heartless being that didn't know her place. It would soon correct itself. "Leave me."

Zexion tugged at the woman's sleeve, and led her back outside. She pulled a face, letting out a giggle. "Wow, that was short, and awkward."

The man's lips hinted a smile "He prefers to be a Nobody of few words around me, I believe I make him uncomfortable. Now..." The blunette turned to the girl. When he thought about it, Xemnas wasn't that different from himself. "We need to give you that name that I mentioned."

"Yeah, I really didn't get what you meant by that Anagrammed?"

Zexion's eyes softened when he looked down at the clueless girl. Taking the letters of her name, he drew them out before her. An 'X' hovered just in front of the others, seemingly detached. Starting to move the letters randomly with his hands, until he saw a combination that seemed right.

XENJIN

"Would this be plausible?"

Jinne inspected it from several angles, tilting her head and strolling around it. The odd thing was that is didn't even sound foreign to her "Yes I like it. Thank you Zexion." her eyes were full of a forgotten happiness that her memories brought to her face, it didn't look like pretending, though he knew better. Maybe it was better to falsify what they remembered of their feelings, than push them away. It brought them closer to humanity.

"Xenjin, if you would come with me, we shall get you settled in some empty quarters on the east wing. It's moderately calm there. We can meet everyone after you rest sufficiently." he continued to escort her down many corridors like it was just another day. Xenjin somehow felt relieved that there wasn't a huge fuss about her, but she still didn't know how the other eleven would react to her. It should be an interesting day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This wasn't the way this chapter was supposed to turn out, but ah well. I'm pretty happy with it.

Just to be clear, NO, there's is no implied Zemyx here. They're just friends in this.  
>But anyone that wants to satisfy their inner fangirl, squint and you might be able to find what you're looking for.<p> 


	12. Warning: Save Yourselves

**A/N:** Just a heads up, this chapter does contains some violence, blood etcetera but it's not too bad.  
>But if you're really sensitve and can't read anything like that, PM me and I'll add a seperate version.<p>

* * *

><p>Experiment 91c, the combination of a '<em>Darkside<em>' Heartless and a '_Twighlight Thorn_' Nobody.

They were the largest and strongest pair Xanya had ever worked with. But having success experimenting with smaller heartless and Nobodies, it was time they tried something bigger.

They- Xenjin currently was doing her best to infiltrated the Organization, with all her prior knowledge of it buried just out of her reach. She also wouldn't remember Xanya or the lab complex for her own safety. But in the case of an emergency a fail safe would kick in an bring it all back to her. The dark haired girl couldn't have her friend subject to the suspicions of Xemnas, she didn't have anything to buy another existence with.

Three nights ago in her experiment, she had managed to fuse together a Dusk and a Neo-Shadow together. It had lasted as the husk of a whole person for only seven hours before it broke down into nothingness. Electric energy charge and her own telekinetic powers had been tuned to the right frequency through an output generator. It was enough to force the beings out of their shells, but she still hadn't figured out how to get the two to merge completely. There were anomalies in the integrity of the husk being that they created together, something was missing, but she couldn't say what. It would only be a matter of time before she got behind the secrets of the heart. And now, doing their most unstable and dangerous experiment to date, Xenjin wasn't there to confirm that nothing went wrong. Zexion also was no longer present to give any outside input- Xanya had really hoped she could have kept him around for longer, but circumstances had been against her. Everything to do with him had gone from bad to worse, but she missed him. Regardless of all else, she missed him horribly.

Xanya hit a few keys on the computer by the door. All the calculations and setting had been in-put earlier that day, now what was left for her to do was step on the platform at the far end of the room in the between the two creatures in their capsules, and wait for the computer to start running the program.

Stage one consisted of waking the creatures from stasis and releasing them. Then an electromagnetic field encased all three of them. Xanya would have a limited amount of time to find the trigger to pressure the essence of the Nobody out of its shell before the field started ripping it apart. Being as large as the creature was, it took more effort than she had anticipated, but she managed just and just to free the Nobody. Next she drove a katana blade through the huge heartless to release its heart. That was the first part that worried her. She couldn't help but wonder if the katana would do the trick, it was no keyblade. The previous heartless had been weak enough, that the the simple keyblade wielders power within her had been strong enough to channel though the normal blade to free the heart. But this one was much more powerful.

Xanya had begun as a keyblade apprentice when she and her mother and left Radiant Garden, after the death of her father in the lab incident. When she had returned to seek out Ienzo, Xehanort taken her for his inhumane experiments. She had been unable to summon a keyblade ever since. Part of her had shut down that day, and maybe she'd never felt worthy of the weapon again. Instead, Xanya had opted for a plain set of katana blades, and hidden the truth about her failed dreams deep within. Xemnas bringing it up didn't help, it was like reopening old wounds. If Zexion only knew what she gave up for him, how she'd slowly lost her heart piece by piece over four years, he might be able to forgive her. But she needed to forgive herself first before she could ask him to do likewise.

While in thought, the katana blade became enforced by her longing to wield the real blade again, and set the heart free. Now began the true struggle- trying the force the two separate parts together. This could take up to several hours at worst.

The components of both the creatures were most resistant, pushing away as hard as they could. It was like the same ends of a magnet repelling each other. Xanya pulled with all her energy of mind but it didn't seem to be sufficient, she was loosing them. The girl collapse to her knees, as excruciating pain pulsed through her head.

An hour went past, and Xanya held on as best she could despite the agony. This had to work. Her thoughts then turned back to Zexion. Why couldn't he just be there, he might have been able to help. How, was a good question though? What made her think he was the answer, it made no sense. It was the last thing on her mind before the whole room went up in black smoke.

...

There was a hand at his throat as he looked over to see a girl being held just as roughly on the ground as he, several meters away. He knew his oppressor, the tanned face, the cruel features. Number One. That man had always despised his very existence, he had never been able to stand the fact that the boy was overflowing with potential he could never attain. It wouldn't have been long until Ansem chose Six as successor, something he would never accept. And that girl, Zero, she was the fuel to his soul. Without either realising it, they forced each other to grow though a bond stronger that words. Together they formed a whole that he could not compete with, a formidable combination that they themselves were too blind and foolish to see. And here in this place, in this time, they wouldn't even recognise each other, but the bond was still undeniable. Existing by numbers that determined fate, no names, no identities, no memories, Number One would make them suffer for what they put him through.

Above the green haired girl, hovered a male with a scarred face, eyes reflecting manic rage. He had her hands pinned under her, so were she to summon her weapons, she would slice herself in half in the process. Blue wicked hair hung onto her face, and she dared not look at the rising storm that was brewing under Seven's skin. She saw the other victim to this menace she didn't understand, face calm and fearful. "Please sir, at least let him go."

"Go? Don't tempt me to laugh impudent child. I will do as I wish." The tanned man swept his white hair to the side and pulled a knife out. Pressuring it softly against the pale skin of the young male, until it painted a ribbon of red. It had barely grazed the skin of his neck, but enough to cause serious alarm in both victims. Six gave a low hiss as the metal etched into his skin.

"Stop it!" Zero cried, struggling against Seven's iron grip "You'll kill him."

The older man didn't attempt to contain the grin that painted itself onto his dry lips. "If I wanted to do that, he wouldn't be breathing."

Six took this as a sign that he had a chance to make it out of this alive, maybe even help the girl that was trying to spare him. Aiming his knee at the Number One's crotch, it was a narrow miss, but enough to shift the weight off of him. The young man tried to make a run for Zero, before something hauled him and his face hit the ground. A tanned male clambered over him and slashed with the knife. It produce a jagged tear across Six's right eye, where his fringe had blown out of the way. Crimson stained that side of his face and he howled. Pain rode though his body, as he tried to keep his mind from driving him into shock.

His crying carried to a shivering girl on the floor. She was afraid for him, petrified for the sake of his existence and hers. "Leave him alone!" She tried to pull her way from under her persecutor, desperate to make her way to the mutilated man. Two crazed hands tied themselves around her throat and began to squeeze.

While Six made an effort to see through the vivid red pain, Number one took it as the opportune moment. Piercing the young man's left side with his blade, another deep cry escaped the boy's lips. He rolled over, gagging and spluttering the blood that was running down his face into his mouth. The older man walked across to where his comrade had the girl almost over the edge of consciousness. "Leave her, we don't need them anymore." He then crouched next to her, as she gasped for breath, and whispered "Try to save him now."

Complying with his superior's orders, the blue haired man was already leaving the scene of the crime. The other joined him soon after, not bothering to look bad as the girl scrambled to get to the man left fighting for his life.

There was blood everywhere. Zero struggled to keep pressure on the torso wound of the male. "Y-you're bleeding all over the place mister." She smiled, trying to cover up her own tears. "You know you really should stop before it becomes a habit."

Six looked up at her, attempting to blink the red mess out of his eye. "Why did you want to help me, you don't even know me."

"Maybe not, but I felt something. I don't know. I just could have him hurt you." She released her other hand from the gash at his side, and brushed his right eye cleaner. "There, now you can see something."

The male turned away, salt water flooding his eyes. "I can't." his voice quivered "I can't see with that eye."

A small gasp escaped Zero's lips, and she pulled the man into her lap. "I'm so sorry"

"For what, you did nothing wrong." He gently took hold of her hand that now rested on her cheek, too gently.

He didn't have much strength left, but his cool grip reassured her enough that she could slightly relax. "We'll get through this okay, you dare not die on me."

"Hmh" Six made a barely noticeable nod "Promise."


	13. Between The Lines

**A/N:** Sorry guys, still a bit of mild violence in this one, but I promise none for a while after that. So bear with me.

* * *

><p>Zexion opened his tear stained eyes. Every part of his body seemed to ache, and he found himself covered with a thin layer of sweat. His hand roamed straight to the right side of his face. He brushed his hair out of his face to reveal a hidden crystal blue eye, its vision was unhindered- he still had his sight. It had been just a dream, something conjured by his subconscious. Then why did it feel so real, and why were his eyes damp? He couldn't cry could he, she was the one that had, not him.<p>

...

Bursting into the Organization council chambers, Zexion briskly made his way to the middle of the majestic white room. "Who or what is Zero?"

The shadowed figure sitting alone on the highest thrones teleported down next to him, immediately sizing up the shorter man. _'__Egotistical imbecile, it__'__s not the size that matters you moron.__'_ The blunette verbally abused the man in his mind.

"Where did you hear that designation?" Xemnas sounded almost startled

"From you, I believe."

The Superior never remembered uttering it in front of Zexion, he wouldn't have been that careless. Perhaps Vexen, but by some obvious reason, that was impossible to confirm.

"Answer me, or are you trying to conceal something?" The blunette was anxious. He'd really caught onto a thread of compromising knowledge, judging by his superior's reaction.

Xemnas scoffed down at him, taking the liberty to move further away from the prying eyes of the younger male. "Remember who you are talking to, Number Six. It was just part of a failed experiment."

Number Six... numbers... it got the Schemer's mind busy, he had been thinking about them the previous day. "She came before the six of us, she..."

"She!" The taller man raised his voice, and let his eye-line draw back to Zexion. If he'd known the boy was really onto something, he wouldn't as much as given a hint, it was meant to deflect any more questions. "What makes you say it's a she?" Xemnas summoned an ethereal blade, tilting it towards the almost visibly confused blunette. He might have to scare the man off.

"Superior?" the Schemer's tone was close to wavering, but he settled on summoning a weapon in the case that Xemnas decided to make his authority clear. Instead of his usual, Zexion opted for a melee weapon as his choice. In this situation, it seemed a lot more appropriate, though his strong suit wasn't armed combat- he had learned to stand his own.

The older man bordered on shocked at what his opponent was clasping in his left hand- a katana blade. Xanya had said he knew nothing of her, that she'd had nothing to do with the Schemer, then how? It infuriated the Superior. The next second skipped so fast that the blunette didn't have a chance to catch up with it quick enough. The right side of his face was bleeding under a singed fringe. It felt so familiar that he didn't as much as blink, yet something was missing. Zero. Touching his face, it was like someone else had caressed it softly with a gentle touch. "What are you afraid of?" red trailed down his face, burning, falling like rain. It was as if this was happening all over again but this time he would make it out in one piece, and he was spot on when it came to asking the right questions, even though the answers where a little more painful than he liked.

Xemnas was cornered, having moved out of a preservation instinct. But he'd never acted this rashly before, like on feeling... The memory synchronizer! It had worked. Xanya was good.

This view of a wounded Zexion was sweet, considering that he had promised to keep him alive. It was probably the only reason he hadn't killed the younger man. Unfortunately, Zexion was an expert at reading body language, which was why he was the only one Luxord had gotten bored of loosing to. Even though the Superior had a decent poker face, in front of the blunette, it would betray him enough that Zexion would get the answers. Another quirk he hated about the Schemer, who had almost stolen Ansem's favor from him. And now, when experimenting with technology that induced feelings, it would be all the more difficult to deceive him .

"You are afraid of somebody finding out." Zexion studied the other male's features intensely, grinning inwardly at his choice of words. "She's like us, isn't she? A Nobody, a creature of the darkness. Do the others know?" There was a sly smirk creeping onto the blunette's lips. Xemnas was providing him with all he wanted to ascertain without saying a word. He had become familiar with every _'tell'_, every sign he made subconsciously that translated into unintentional movements and quivers of forgotten feelings that flashed on his expressions. He knew every member of the Organization well enough to read them like an open book "None that are alive do, not even Saïx."

A deep distraught huff escaped from the Superior, and Zexion knew he was hitting every mark. There was nothing as good as leverage to a Nobody devoid of emotion. "So it would be problematic, where this knowledge to leave this room."

"So problematic that is would kill you." Xemnas attempted to regain his hold on the situation, but the younger Nobody was effectively suffocating that option.

"You said Zero was an experiment gone astray, but she was still of us, then what happened to her. Is she alive?"

The Superior's face tweaked into an upturned frown, this was the last chance he had to get out of this predicament. "No." Two letters, one word, a simple answer. The less he said, the less possibility he had of giving away anything.

Zexion's visible eye glistened, his fringe hiding the damage to his other. The pain was now becoming a throb at the back of his mind, like a memory, pushed far out of the way. "Lies! Do you take me for a complete fool." Taking several steps, he was looking up at the older male, close enough that they could have been touching. "Who is she Xemnas, who is she to me?" It was the first time the younger male used his superior's name.

The man grinned widely, turned and walked away. "An answer you will never get from me, Six"

"Because you're afraid of her?" Zexion wasn't ready to finish their interrogation, but Xemnas had had all he would tolerate. It was no point going after the Superior, he'd gotten more than he'd bargained for, and a fight might not turn favorable for the Cloaked Schemer.

...

Once the portal had closed behind Xemnas, and he was sure he was out of earshot, he sighed coarsely. "Not of her."

...

Zexion pulled a black glove off of his slender hand, and let it wander to his injured eye. He winced at the cool touch of the long digits. The floor around him looked like the paint-splattered canvas of an art class, adorned with shades of crimson. Brushing his fringe to the side, it revealed a jagged wound almost down the whole length of his face. With his other hand, he covered his left eye and squinted, afraid to confirm his apprehensions.

The world went black.


	14. Prolonged Exposure

Experiment Report: Combining  
>Nobody X<p>

Today I managed to finally bond together a Heartless and Nobody. It is a huge step forward, and I hope it means that soon I will be able to help others regain their hearts.

The stabilization process when bringing the two beings together is still unstable, as I don't have sufficient power of my own. So far it has been enough for each experiment, but when these tests progress with larger and harder subjects, I am afraid that they will start failing.

I have to find a way to expand either my own abilities, or find another source to use. Future experimenting should provide answers that show me what direction to take. I am hopeful.

…

Experiment Report: Synchronizer  
>Nobody X<p>

The Memory Synchronizer version 4 is now complete. It turned out almost as well as I hoped. The device has the ability to induce feelings within a Nobody, that they have once felt as a Somebody. But it cannot make them feel things they have never experienced in their previous lives.

As the core of the Synchronizer I have used fragments of my own heart that I lost years ago. I was subject to an early experiment by Xehanort that didn't cause me to loose my heart all at once like the Nobodies after me, but piece by piece. This way I was able to find a means to capture them.

Around the core, there are released hearts from successful combination experiments (when a Heartless and Nobody and bonded and then the heart was later released). Mechanically tied together in a metallic shell, and sealed with my own psychokinetic power. The electric tension from this power means that the Synchronizer is able to fuse through Nobody's skin into the empty heart cavity in each individual's chest and act in a similar way to an actual heart.

The setback of the device is the strain it creates on the body. As the feelings that is induces are not natural for a Nobody, his body will tire and he will experience fatigue. With extensive use, the results may become unpredictable, and the feelings more intense. It may confuse a Nobody to the point where they loose the sense of self, and cannot distinguish whether they have a heart or not. The device may also cause addiction in some cases. There are no results on prolonged use as of yet.

The drawbacks aside, I would consider it my greatest achievement thus far, as it is the closest thing to being a Somebody. However, it requires further research, and possibly a way that this device may be tied together with the other experiment on combination. I believe these two might work to support each other in the end.

I am also working on a barely tested theory that the Memory Synchronizer might affect others in close proximity when functioning inside a Nobody's chest. This may also be explained by many different variables, like the Nobody using it and their powers amplifying or altering it, or the Nobody being affected by it. There are many things to consider, but the initial possibility for it was curious.

The device is based off of both the research of my father and that which the original Six apprentices of Ansem the Wise were working on, in the secret levels of Radiant Garden. It was kindly provided by DiZ against a promise to take down their Nobodies. And yet he was hesitant about what fate of his nephew should face, wondering if it was his decision to make, ultimately leaving that one up to me. I'm not sure I'm any better for it, being just as partial as he. But now I have another mission, destroy the Organization.

…

Xanya sat on the edge of her bed. The last experiment had failed, she'd reached the limit of her powers. Laying in ruins was he lab, charred black and suffocating in smoke. But the peculiar thing was, that when she had been knocked unconscious from the blast, she had started to dream. It had been a dream of no one other than Six, but it wasn't Zexion, and she had failed to recognize him in the dream. That was the part that confused her. Perhaps it was because he no longer knew her that the dream interpreted it as a lack of knowledge on both parts. But it had been so real, she had even felt his presence… He had been the last thing she had thought of before she passed out. No, it was just a coincidence, just an ordinary dream, nothing more. What she needed to think about now was cleaning up the burnt mess she called a lab. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes for a second.

…

"Good morning Zexion!" A red-haired female ran up to the blunette when she saw him from across the corridor. "Sleep well?"

The man didn't as much as turn to her, he didn't want her to see the state he was in. "Can you find the lounge room on your own, I have something I need to urgently attend to." Zexion didn't stay to wait for her reply, instead hurried off faster than he'd come.

Xenjin shrugged it off, and left him be. She carried on down the corridor without a direction of where she was supposed to go. It was a very large castle and she hadn't a clue how many floors there where in it or where to locate everyone else. After a moment of confused consideration, she turned back and went after the seemingly very troubled Schemer.

…

Zexion made it to his room and locked the door quietly behind him. His heavy oversized footsteps led him straight to the bathroom, where he rested his right hand on the edge of the basin. With the other he turned the tap on a reach for the hand towel. Rinsing it under the cool running water, he dabbed it gently to his face, wincing slightly at the soreness of the skin.

'What is Zero to me?' how could a person he didn't know be anything to him? Xemnas hiding facts didn't mean they were acquaintances in any way, it just meant that it was something important that he needed to figure out.

Seating himself on the floor, he lent against the bathtub and closed his eyes. This was the way they'd met they'd met for the first time, and he didn't know why but he had to try.

"Zero?" he called softy into the darkness.

There seemed to be no reply, until a white light lit up in the distance. A young woman stood there wide-eyed in shock. For a moment they stared at each other in the halted time.

"Zero?" The man tried again.

At this call the girl started sprinting towards him rain in her eyes. She stopped just in front of him, breathless and in disbelief. "S-Six?" Her hands wrapped tightly around him. "But I saw you, in my arms. You…you…"

Six rocked her gently in his grip, not daring to look at her incase she wasn't what he wanted to see. "It is alright. I am here."

Zero closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat a gentle rhythm in his chest.

…

Immobilized and disorientation Xanya wasn't sure what had just happened. Upon blinking, the world changed once again.

…

"Six?" The girl pulled away from the blunette, pushing mint-green hair out of her eyes.

This time the man looked down at the girl. He could feel his heart leap in happiness to see her, and still he didn't know her. "Yes."

"Who are you?"

He gave a soft hum in amusement. "I am somebody." Six paused for a moment "We are you and you are me, I am nobody but incomplete. One whole of one truth, one thought of one dream. Delicate and subtle, fragile and faint, heartstrings snap, lives will break. We weren't over even when you were gone, we didn't die though it's been so long. Lies fade with time, things unwind, so listen to the words, listen to the rhyme. They play a song that once tied our hearts, tied our future, tied us apart. We are somebody, we are nobody, we are here, we are now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **"That's a load of bullshit, no offence." Trolololololoooooo. Okay just kidding, brain had an overload, I'll mop up later.


	15. Redemption Is Temporary

Zexion pulled as much of his fringe as he could over his right eye. For him that didn't mean a lot more than usual, which was fortunate, as it might just arouse suspicions. Not that a lot of members paid much attention to him anyway. His eye ached, but at least it had calmed down under the tape bandage he had fixed on it.

This day he was supposed to introduced Xenjin to everyone and vice versa. They should take to her well. The fuss about her would also help keep others finding out about his confrontation with the Superior. It didn't need to come out, yet.

Now that he though about it, Xemnas didn't really have a reason to keep him around, did he? Wouldn't it save him a lot of trouble if he disposed of the Schemer, not that Zexion preferred that option. But there was something more to it.

Then an inspiration struck, he could utilize this situation.

…

After a few knocks on the door, Xenjin was as nervous as an unemotional creature could appear. You'd be surprised how convincing it was. Trying the door handle it was locked, but it only took a kick or two to get it to swing open.

She found who she was looking for in the bathroom, not quite the way she was expecting to see him. The blunette had draped a small towel over his head, obscuring his vision and water was splashed across the floor. Something might have gone down, but it was still too early to tell.

"Hey." The red head chirped cautiously. "You okay under there?"

"You wouldn't happen to know the identity of Zero." He muttered from under the damp cloth, before he decided to slowly remove it. The dreams had started roughly the time he'd met her, that couldn't be a coincidence.

Xenjin wasn't sure how to respond.

"Are you Zero?" He asked with a seemingly bored attitude. "Actually don't answer that because you are going to help me nonetheless." He's cut her off before she's even had a chance to as much as open her mouth, and somehow she was relived.

The last part of his statement took a bit longer to sink in. "Help you, with what?"

"Overthrowing the Organization."

"Wait, what!" The girl was stunned.

"Right now Xemnas is vulnerable, and I have a means to get to him." Zexion smirked slyly.

Zero?

The blunette nodded. "Precisely. The others haven't had a chance to corrupt you, and that is our advantage. Me on the other hand am a schemer, I own no trust."

Xenjin burst into a coughing fit, eyes rolling back. A veil lifted itself off her mind, and she could see clearly again 'I remember… already?' It all came back to her, Xanya, the lab, their plan, their experiments. This wasn't good. If she compromised herself now, it'd all be over before it began. It was her mission to destroy the Organization but to do it by Zexion… On the other hand, it was perfect. As long as she kept what she knew to herself and pulled this off, they were halfway there.

The blunette looked at her, speculating whether she needed any help.

"Allergies, sorry. And how are you going to use this Zero?" She hoped he didn't know too much.

Zexion breathed a heavy sigh, accepting her excuse for now. "I'm not sure yet. I still have to figure out who she is, and if it is you then you already know." The girl was hiding something about her identity, of that he was sure.

The red head had to be careful with the subject for now. The blunette was a smart guy who just might have a chance of figuring it all out. "So what's the plan?"

"Xemnas is the target, we get him, and we have control. The problem is that there are those members who are loyal to him. Especially Saïx. Xigbar is a free spirit, I believe he could be wavered. Demyx too, we used to be close, but he won't be much help in the end."

Each time Zexion mentioned a character, he drew up a life-like illusion of them.

Xenjin attempted to look overly curious and dumbstruck as not to arouse his suspicions. "Why not?"

The blunette scoffed. "You would best understand by looking up the word incompetent in the dictionary." He waited for her to give a response, which came as nothing more that a sympathetic smirk.

"Xaldin… to be honest I am not sure why Xaldin is a part of the Organization in the first place. He detests the very idea of feelings."

"We'll put him in the maybe pile. You know Zexion, it's weird coz you seems like a completely different person from when we met. I could have sworn that you liked being in the Organization, and now this."

Zexion stood up, only to sit down on the edge of the tub. "I felt renewed that morning, like a terrible weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. But now, for the first time I have something that make the Superior back into a corner. Leverage. I cannot explain it."

The girl patted him on the shoulder understandingly. "Revenge right. Hey, he didn't strike me as the friendly type either. Between you and me, I think he might have a god complex." Reassuring him that she was still in, she urged him to go on.

"My main support, Vexen and Lexeaus were inexplicably killed on our mission to a castle called Oblivion. The culprit most likely was one of the other three stationed there, or they collaborated. Axel, Marluxia and Larxene. Each of them is keen on pursing their own agendas."

"So who are we left with?" the red head bit her lip anxiously. Was this really going to succeed?

"Luxord and Roxas." Zexion sighed. "Luxord is a lying, cheating idiot, but not impossible to work with. Roxas on the other hand is Axel's plaything, but he is worth a shot.

"Well if I'm honest with you." Xenjin pulled a face. "This 'coup d'état' that you're planning to stage doesn't look promising."

Ignoring her pessimism, the blunette walked out of the bathroom and to his door, opening it for her as a signal to leave. "That's why I'm counting on you."

"Sly bastard." The girl smirked.

"One other thing." Zexion stopped her before she was gone. "Do not talk to me unless I summon you. We must not appear to be well affiliated.

"Whatever you say." As Xenjin left the man's room, she could have sworn that she saw something under his fringe.

…

Zexion sat back against the door. "Tell me Zero, is this going to work?"

"You're hurt." She whispered soothingly in his ear, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothing that I can't manage:"


End file.
